Together Forever
by HinaRose
Summary: I was six. He was seven. We had known each other forever. Together until the end. That's what we had promised. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!: Hello :) This is my first fanfic so please don't be gentle. I want to know exactly I did wrong (or right) and how I could improve. This story is in two parts. This is, obviously, the first set in Hinata's point of view. The second half is the same story but in Sasuke's POV. Before I post the second part I'd like to know if I did good on the first part. Also, the sections that are _italicized _are past memories. If anyone needs help understanding then please let me know and I will be more than happy to assist you :)**

**Also, I do NOT own Naruto :( ENJOY!**

I was six. He was seven.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

We had known each other forever.

"_Sasuke-kun?" I called out, voice shaky._

Together until the end. That's what we had promised.

"_Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" panic in every word._

Who would have known that "forever" actually meant "forever?"

_*gasp* There in his brother's room was my Sasuke-kun. Only something was different…something was wrong._

Who would have known that an "us" could, and would still exist?

_He was covered in blood. So much blood. The air was filled with the smell of the foul liquid, and his sobs. "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" I moved closer trying my hardest to see what was at his feet._

Time goes by slowly. The world, ever changing. We move from place to place so no one gets suspicious. It can be hard, but I would do anything for him.

"_Sasuke-kun, p-please. Y-You're scaring m-me." As I moved closer the clouds outside made way for a light that rivaled that of the sun. The glow from the moon illuminated everything in the room and instantly I was sent into a state of shock._

He's stopped aging now. He's 20 and I'm 19. We both attend the same college. All of the girls lusting after him, the guys after me. We each have our few shares of dates. Mine end in laughs while his end in blood.

_As the milky white rays of the moon shone off the blood I could see his parents at his feet….dead. He was on his knees, crying. "Sasuke-kun. P-Please….w-what happened?"_

I see it in his eyes, the hunger. It doesn't surprise me. We've been together since birth it would seem. I've brought the subject up numerous times and he always goes silent. Maybe I'll ask after my date tonight….

_He slowly turned to me. As our eyes locked, I was met with ruby red eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Your e-eyes! They're not black!" He opened his mouth to say something but before he could I let out a scream. He had fangs! Each dripping with a sticky red substance. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I cringed away, too afraid to do anything helpful or comforting._

"_Leave."_

As I came in the door, a little later than I had planned, I knew he would still be up. "Sasuke-kun?" Out of the shadows and into the moon light he appeared. "Hn." I smiled gently at the man in front of me. Shoulder length hair, black like his eyes. Pale pristine skin that seemed to shine in the moon light.

"You didn't eat tonight did you?" I asked shocked.

"What do you care?" he looked out the balcony window at the city. Beautiful lights twinkling, like a Christmas tree and the moon the star on top. I stepped closer and touched my hand to his face, making him look me in the eye, "I know why you haven't eaten, and it's alright. Normal is over rated anyway. Please." I gave him one of my smiles held only for him. I could see the slight blush and I thought back to that night….

_His body stiffened. He was cold and wet with blood._

"_You know I can't do that." I said sternly hugging myself closer to him._

"_I'm nothing but a monster now Hina-chan! I'll only hurt you!" He attempted to push me away but I refused to let go. I grabbed his face and stared him deeply in the eyes which were slowly fading back to black. "Sasuke-kun, I love you and I will always be with you!" He took my tiny hand into his equally small hands and blushed before saying, "I love you too, Hinata- chan."_

He moved his mouth to my neck. I could feel his breath tickle me ever so slightly. One hand gripped the back of my head securely. Before he did anything else he whispered, "Hina, a-are you sure? You know yo-?

"Sasuke, when I said 'always'…I meant it."

"…hn."

As the ghost of a smile graced my face his fangs punctured my skin and the first few drops of blood fell. After that everything went black. I woke up, what seemed to be days, maybe YEARS, late. My head humming and I had the most insatiable hunger.

I opened my eyes and the world around me looked new. Colors were more vibrant, sounds more distinct, and I could smell the purple orchid I kept next to bed… MY BED? My eyes moved to the right of me and I saw him lying there, on his back beside me, eyes closed.

"Glad you're awake. I was actually starting to worry."

"Oh really now?" He looked at me and gave me a rare smile. "Really, Hime." He cupped my face in his hand and with his thumb stroked my cheek. The sight of his wrist was driving me wild and when I tuned all other noises out, I could hear the rush of his blood. His, hardly-ever-heard, chuckle snapped me out of my trance and I focused on his face. His eyes were that deathly beautiful red again.

"Don't worry you'll get used to that." He moved us so that I was now sitting on top of him. He turned his head to the right exposing his neck. His pale beautiful neck. I guess on instinct, my head dipped into the curve of his neck. He smelled of night and blood and it turned me on and intensified my huger even more. As my fangs grew a little longer and I finally broke skin, right when the first few precious red rubies made their way down his neck, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me in a securing hug and told me, "Welcome to the life of a vampire, Hime. I'm sorry but I'm a selfish lover."

I was 19. He was 20. Together, forever. Always by your side.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ:**** Alright well here's part two, Sasuke's POV. Same concept as before. I've changed the rating but not by much. Only because of a few words and stuff like that. Let me know what you think. Please enjoy.**

**Alas I do not own Naruto...*sulks in corner* **

I was seven. She was six. Life at that time, though painful, seemed simple. Her family had been neighbors to my family for "generations" they said.

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Hai, Otou-san?"_

_"Come say hi to Hinata-chan. I expect you to take good care of her."_

_All I could do was stare. At seven years old I found girls annoying and a waste of time, but after seeing her…I couldn't help but make an exception._

_"Konichiwa. I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Her whole face lit up like the sun. Her name truly suited her. Her eyes, a pale lavender pearl, twinkled. While her cheeks were dusted pink with a blush._

I'm not sure when but at some point in time she went from being a "friend" to something much more. I would never admit it though. I would never admit that I, Sasuke Uchiha, had become dependent on her smile, warm touch, gentle hands, soft lavender smell, and her beautiful laugh… NEVER.

_"Ohiyo, Sasuke-kun." Hinata beamed at me, coming to join me on the back porch._

_"Ohiyo, Hina-chan."_

_"…They're fighting again?" It didn't take long for her to notice, it never did. I hated how well she knew me, sort of. I shook my head yes and she entwined her fingers with mine._

_"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'll always be here for you. No matter what."_

A low growl could be heard from the shadows.

"Where the fuck is she?" I started pacing the living room of our tiny two bedroom apartment. The clock on the wall ticked and tocked it's way to 11:30pm and I was seriously about to jump out the window to find her when I heard the turning of a door knob. I drowned myself in the shadows of the room, and waited…

_"Onii-chan's been acting strange lately."_

_"How so Sasuke-kun?" We were sitting under the big willow tree in her backyard eating popsicles._

_"Well…at night I noticed that he leaves the house without telling Tou-san and Okaa-chan."_

_"What's weird about that?"_

_"I don't know. I just think it's strange how nii-chan doesn't let anyone know where he's going. It's like he's hiding something. Don't you think?" I turned to look at her and see her reaction. She seemed in deep thought._

_"I guess so. But Itachi-nii is a grown up so he can do whatever he wants right? I don't think it's anything to be worried about."_

_"Well…I suppose so." I looked down at my popsicle and watched as it slowly melted down my hand._

_"Hey Hina-chan"_

_"Yeah Sasuke-kun"_

_"You uh…you wanna sp-spend the night?"_

_"Sure Sasuke-kun! That sounds great!"_

She entered the apartment humming some tuneless song. She looked unnaturally happy and it pissed me off. I was the only one who could do that to, and for, her. Thirteen years we had been together. We had been through more than most go through in a lifetime. We shared a bond that no one could break. She was mine and mine alone.

_We slept in the living room on the floor. A few couch pillows and blankets and we were happy. Side by side we laid, fingers close to each other as if we had fallen asleep holding hands. Small content smiles on each of our faces._

_It was around 1:30 at night when I heard a bump come from, what I guessed was, nii-chan's room. Making sure not to wake up Hinata, I got up from our make shift bed on the floor and tip-toed my way down the hall. The closer I got to my brother's room the heavier the air became. By the time I had reached the door I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore._

_I put my ear to the door and listened, scared about what could possibly be happening on the other side of the door…_

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out to me. I cursed my body for moving on its own. "Hn." was my only reply as I came from out of the shadows. She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"You didn't eat tonight?" I turned my head away and looked out the window to hide my surprise at her question. Who would have known that she noticed such small things about me? Yes I was shocked and happy for her concern about me and how did I show it?

"What do you care?" Damn I'm such an idiot!

_Silence. That's all I heard, or didn't hear. I leaned against the door even more and to my horror, IT OPENED! I landed on the floor inside my brother's room. As I moved to get up my eyes met with my mothers. I stared at her non-blinking eyes and scrambled to my hands and knees. Like the helpless child I was I crawled over to her still form asking, "O-Okaa-chan? Are you okay?" My voice came out shaky, high, and drenched in terror._

_My crawling came to a halt as my hand made contact with water, but it was too thick to be such. I racked my brain trying to figure out what it could be when I heard a deep malevolent voice._

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun. I was just about to come and get you." I tuned my head to the voice and noticed for the first time that my brother was in the room sitting on the bed. His back was to me as he looked out the window at the darkened night sky._

_"Onii-chan! Okaa-chan is hurt! She needs to go to the hospital! We nee-"_

_"It's too late for her, Sasuke-kun. And Otou-san as well." He said, motioning to the corner. My eyes followed and landed on the lifeless form of my father, slumped in the corner. His eyes open in shock like my mother's and a pool of blood around him tainting his once pristine night robe forever._

_"Wha-What have you done?" So many emotions had whelmed up inside of me battling for dominance but none won._

Hinata stepped closer and brought her hand to my face and made me look at her. Her eyes twinkled in the moon light and held an emotion that had been there as long as I could remember. It was reserved for me and only me. It was love. "I know why you haven't eaten and it's alright. Normal is overrated anyway so please Sasuke." She gave me one of her reassuring smiles and tilted her head to side.

_"My dear little brother, you'll understand one day." With reflexes I never knew he possessed, my brother picked me up by the collar of my shirt and before I could scream, fight, or even prepare myself for death, he sank his teeth into the side of my neck._

_A pain like no other shot through my body. I felt like I had been thrown into the deepest pits of hell and there was no salvation on earth or even in heaven that could save me. My brother dropped me like a rag doll onto the floor and turned, heading back to the window. As he opened the window giant, black, leathery and tattered, wings extended from his back. Before leaping out of the window he turned back and looked at me with blood red eyes and said, "I know nothing of God, or the Devil. I have never seen a vision nor learned a secret that will damn or save my soul. And as far as I know….I don't care. I am flesh and blood, but not human. And now, little brother, you share the same fate as I." And like that, he was gone._

_A deep hunger took over me as the pain in my body started to ease. The blood around me looked sickening but smelled heavenly. I cried as licked my mothers blood off of my hands, relishing in the exquisite taste. A few minutes later and I heard the voice of an angel call out to me, "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" I slowly turned and looked at my guardian angel._

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I had no right to taint one of God's purest angels, but I didn't want to lose that smile or the warmth. As my teeth sank deeper into the skin of her neck I could taste her sweet blood coat my tongue. Her grip tightened from the pain but as much as I wanted to stop, I couldn't. This is what she had wanted and for the longest time I did as well.

I could hear her heartbeat start to slow down and knew the transformation was almost done. Her tight grip on me was gone along with her life. I removed my fangs and licked away the last drops of blood that dared to fall. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room. As I laid her down I couldn't help but be happy at the thought that she was finally MINE. I made myself comfortable beside her on the bed and slowly stroked her cheek as the faint sound of her heart beating again filled my ears. "I love you Hinata and I never plan on letting you go."

I was twenty. She was nineteen. Together, forever. An eternal promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! WHOOOOOO! \(^o^)/ At the request of pretty much everyone who has read this story, I present the third chapter of, Together Forever. **

**Just a little note before you begin: I will no longer be doing a full chapter in one POV. Instead, the chapter will consist of both POVs and sometimes a third POV that is nobodies in particular. Think of it as the "Fly on the Wall" POV :)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had been lucky enough to be blesses with one, if not the most purist, of God's guardian angels. And how did I show my gratitude? By defiling it and turning it into a monster! If my soul wasn't already destined for hell then I had surely just bought a one-way ticket there.

It's been a week since I changed her and so far she's adjusted pretty well. Right now she's in her bedroom getting ready. Vampire or not, a girl was still a girl which meant spending long periods of time getting ready. Tonight I'm going to show her how to hunt. She can't feed off of me forever and if she were ever to find herself alone, without me to feed on, she would need to know how to survive. I had to admit though; the thought of her feeding on some random person pissed me off.

"I'm ready Sasuke-kun." I turned around from my place on the couch and looked over my shoulder at the girl – no – woman before me. Nothing major had changed about her. If anything every physical feature about her seemed to have been enhanced. Like those HD televisions. I could never stand those things. As a vampire with heightened senses, HD always gave me a headache.

"Are you sure about this Hinata? I can always teach you some other time."

"I-I'm sure." A soft blush dusted her cheeks. Damn! She sure was beautiful.

I got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Alright Hime, let's go." I took her hand in mine and together we exited the apartment.

I led her down the three flights of stairs and down the sidewalk until we reached the main drag of the city. Everywhere you looked there were people. Luckily we had picked Saturday night to do this.

"How about there, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked pointing over to a night club. To get in you had to go down a flight of stairs and because of the sign that hung over the top of the stairs, Beelzebub's Palace," only the brave, weird, visiting for the weekend, or completely drunk went in there.

"Looks like a good spot." I squeezed her hand reassuringly and we crossed the street over to the club. Eight steps, and a heavy industrial door, later and we found ourselves inside the club. The lights (red, ultra-violet, and dark blue) were all set to a low setting. The music, something with what seemed like too much bass and someone screaming at you, blared from the stereo system all around the club. The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke filled the air, while hot and sweaty bodies filled the floor. The clientele was made up mostly of Goths, emos and punks, with the occasional tourists here and there.

I felt Hinata grab hold of my arm, tightly, as I lead our way over to the bar. Once we were situated I ordered two shots of vodka, handed one to Hinata, and downed mine in a blink of an eye. Hinata simply eyed hers for a minute before pushing it away from her.

"S-S-So what's th-the first step?" Hinata asked from her place on the stool beside me. It was written all over her face how scared she was. For a terrifying immortal she sure was cute. Maybe that's what makes her so terrifying? Leave it to a woman.

"The first thing you do is scope out the room. Look for someone that peaks your interest."

Hinata scanned the dimly lit room until she let out a small, "Oh."

"Find someone?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Him…over there in the corner."

I turned around and looked over to the back right of the club. There, sitting at a plush round booth with six other people, was a blond haired boy. He and his friends were obviously tourists because none of them fit into the clubs theme of dark and mysterious. Especially not the boy Hinata had picked. He wore a bright orange jacket over a simple white top. His bright cerulean eyes twinkled in whatever light they could capture. And his bright spikey golden hair was like a beacon in the dark abyss of the club.

"Are you sure Hime? Looks to me like he's got a girl."

Hinata's face fell as she looked closely at the group he was with. To his left sat a pink haired girl. It was obvious to anyone looking that he was enamored with the girl by the way he looked at her. Hinata was about to continue her search until the pink haired girl looked directly in our direction, as if sensing our eyes on her and her friends.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun! She caught us looking!" Hinata quickly turned back around in her seat and started fiddling with her fingers. I smiled at her antics and, after a final glance at the blond, turned around as well.

* * *

At the table….

"Hey, Sakura-chan! You wanna dance?!" Naruto asked. Sakura looked away from the bar and at Naruto.

"No."

"AWWWW! Come on Sakura-chan! Just one dance? Please?!" Naruto whined.

"Come off it Naruto! Give it a rest already." Said Ino as she cuddled up closer to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

Naruto sat back in the booth with a pout. Sakura redirected her attention back on the bar and a few minutes later made up her mind.

"Naruto-kun, can you move please? I want to go order a drink from the bar."

"Oh! I can do that for you Sakura-chan!"

"No thank you Naruto-kun. I want to know what they have to offer and if you go for me then I won't know."

"….I guess you're right. You want me to come with you?"

"NO!" Sakura blurted out. She cleared her throat, "Uh… What I mean is I'm only going to the bar. You can still see me from right here. I should be fine." Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto, sealing the deal.

"Alright Sakura-chan. Hurry back!" Naruto got up from the booth and let Sakura scoot out.

"Have fun, Billboard Brow." Ino giggled.

* * *

Hinata POV

This was turning out to be harder than I thought it to be. I had no clue there was so much to consider when thinking about your next meal. I guess all of those vampire movies I watched growing up were wrong.

I eyed the shot of vodka that Sasuke-kun had offered before. It was looking more and more inviting as my anxiety rose. I couldn't even remember why we were here.

"Excuse me?" came the twinkling of a woman's voice. I looked to my left and on the other side of Sasuke-kun was that pink haired girl from before. Now that I looked at her I could see just how beautiful she was. Shoulder length cotton candy pink hair jade green eyes that glistened in the light and flawless skin that looked as soft and supple as a rose petal.

"Excuse me, sir?" she called again. But when the bar tender finally acknowledged her it was clear that she was addressing Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun looked at her from the corner of his eye, annoyance radiating from him. "The fuck you want?"

I gasped. I had never heard Sasuke-kun talk that way to a female before. He was always so sweet and cordial around me, but I knew he could be a little brash when it came to others.

The pink haired beauty stumbled back a little, clearly not used to being addressed in such a way.

"U-Um…" She stuttered out. She cleared her throat before continuing, "My name is Sakura. I couldn't help but notice you looking at me a wh–"

"Like hell I was looking at you!" Sasuke scoffed at her, then redirected his attention to me, turning his back on Sakura, "Come on Hinata let's get out of here."

Sasuke grabbed my wrist, after slamming then dollars on the counter top, and dragged me out of the club.

"_I guess I'll learn some other time."_

* * *

***wipes brow* phew! That was hard! ...I never planned on continuing the story but because so many of you asked for more I just had to. :3 I will be honest with all of you though, I have no clue where this story is going and also, just because I introduced Naruto does NOT mean there will be any NaruHina "romantic" moments. There may be NaruHina where it's maybe one sided but that's it. And lastly, thanks again to all of those who fav, review, and follow my stories. ARIGATO! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everybody for the late update. I had a lot of stuff to do for blah, blah, blah. I know you don't care. :P Here's the new chapter. **

**PLEASE READ! THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A LEMON SO PLEASE DON'T THINK TOO BAD OF ME. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS THEN I'M SORRY BUT THIS UPDATE IS NOT FOR YOU. **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

There was the sound of a door unlocking followed by the turning of the door knob, signaling that they were home. Sasuke hurried into their apartment and closed all the blinds and curtains, preparing for sunrise. Hinata slowly entered behind him, closing and locking the door as she did.

As Sasuke pulled the thick heavy curtains of the balcony door closed, he glanced over at Hinata who was looking paler than usual, as she slipped into the bedroom.

Hinata POV

I can't believe I couldn't handle finding one simple person to feed on! Sasuke-kun must think Im so stupid! If only that pink haired girl hadn't been there. I'lm sure I would have done just fine. And speaking of her! How dare she come over and try to hit on Sasuke-kun like that! Couldn't she tell we were together?! Wait….together? Are we together? It's not like we ever talked about it…. But…isn't it obvious that we have feelings for each other? He was even willing to finally change me. And he did tell me, "I love you." But that was it.

Before I knew it I was pacing up and down the room, wringing my hands. This sure did turn out to be a stressful night.

Sasuke POV

I sighed to myself. As much as I hate to admit it, the thought of Hinata feeding on that blonde guy still bothered me. I was actually thankful for that pink girl's sorry attempt to come on to me. It gave me a good reason to get Hinata the hell out of there! We can try some other time. Like in five years or something like that. I sighed as I ran my hand through my messy bangs. I was starting to think that maybe my love for Hinata had turned into an obsession.

"How obserd." I walked to Hinata's room and knocked on her door.

"Yes?" her sweet voice answered.

"Hinata, are you ready?" silence. I stood at the door waiting for a reply. "Hinata?"

"I'm ready." Called her voice and her bedroom door opened a crack to let me in.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her curtains were drawn shut in anticipation of the sun. The small lamp on her nightstand was the only source of light in the room. She sat on the edge of her queen sized bed in a light lavender silk nightgown that reached midthigh. I raised an eyebrow at her, unused to seeing her in such attire. She answered my look by blushing and looking down at her hands which lay in her lap, "I-I had gotten ready for bed already." I smiled and closed the door. She looked up at me when she heard the door shut.

Something about this night was different. I couldn't put my finger on it but the feeling was all around me, in me! Fighting for dominance.

I sat down beside her on the bed.

"Don't worry." I told her. I don't know why I said it or what purpose those words served but Hinata simply nodded her head in understanding and looked up at me. Her eyes were so beautiful at that moment. They looked as if they were trying to find something within me. It scared me to think of what she might find if I continued to let her eyes search me so I looked away.

"We should get started."

"…right."

I took off my shirt and laid down on the bed. Hinata's cheeks burned candy apple red as she looked me over. Then she crawled up alongside me. She leaned over me, her hair swept to one side tickling my chest. She eased her head down into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I moved my head to the right to allow her better access to my neck. Her scent filled me with each breath I took, sweet vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, must have been some new product form Bath and Body Works or Victoria's Secret.

My body shivered in pleasure as she licked my neck. I could feel her breaths on my skin and it took all of my will power to keep my hands at my sides.

I felt her fangs break my skin and the first few drops slid down my neck. Soon her soft lips followed, enclosing themselves on my neck. I grabbed her body to steady her, or myself. I could no longer tell at that point. Ecstasy filled every fiber of my being as Hinata drank my blood. A low primal growl escaped my lips as she finished, pulling her fangs out of my neck. Her tongue darted across my skin, lapping up the last few drops of crimson that fell.

As the wound healed itself, Hinata sat up. I'm not sure when but at some pint she had straddled my waist. I looked up into her blushing face.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." She tried to move but my hands held her in place on my lap.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she looked at me confused.

"It's my turn." I pulled her body down to mine and turned over, putting her on the bottom. I bent down close to her ear and whispered, "Are you scared?"

I knew she had to be feeling something. I never fed off of her after changing her. This would be my first time.

To my surprise she shook her head no and said, "I trust you."

I bent my head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent again. Once again the feeling was trying to burst free. I licked her neck like she had done to mine. I felt her body tense in anticipation of the pain. I ran my fangs lightly over the skin of her neck.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, and with that I sank my fangs into her porcelain skin.

She moaned in pain beneath me driving me wild with longing. I gripped her forearms trying to balance myself. Her hands gripped my waist.

"Sasuke…" she moaned again. I removed my fangs, licking the holes as blood still seeped out. Once the wound was healed I kissed her neck and released her arms. Her hands went to caressing my back. I tried in vain to stop myself but it didn't work.

I sat up on my arms and looked Hinata in the eye. Her breathing was labored and her face flushed. Her body exuded passion and lust and her eyes said everything that words couldn't. I captured her blood stained lips with mine. Our kisses were heated and passionate. Her hands found their way into my hair as mine roamed her body.

I caressed her cheek in my right hand then started exploring her body. My hand ghosted over her ample breasts. She shivered underneath me as my hand trailed down her stomach and sides. With every kiss, touch, and moan I became harder.

Slowly, I started trailing kisses down her neck and collar until I reached the top of her breasts. I hooked a finger under each of the straps of her nightgown and brought them down her creamy shoulders and arms. She bit her lip as her breasts were exposed to me.

"S-Sasuke-kun…please don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing."

I chuckled at how pure and innocent she was. I was obviously her first, and would be her only. I kissed her forehead and told her, "Hime, you are so beautiful. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

I kissed her lips one last time before kissing the top of her breasts. I kissed all around the left one, working my way t the center. Once I reached the peak I gently licked her hardened nipple. I continued my ministrations earning delicious moans as payment. I suckled, nipped, and licked the hardend peak as my right hand kneaded and tweaked the other one. Her breathing had become ragged by the time I moved on to her other breast, taking care to lavish it like I had done the other.

As I played with her breast, my left hand traveled down her body to her thighs. They were warm and thick. I ran my hand up and down her thigh, squeezing every now and then. I released her hardened nipple and moved my head back up so my ear was close to her mouth.

I parted her thighs and gently rubbed her center. She was hot under my hand. I slipped my hand under her panties and continued rubbing.

"Hime? …Hime do you want it?" a deep moan was her answer as I slowly entered a finger into her core.

"Ahh… Sasuke-kun!" she moaned as my finger went in and out. "Ah!" I picked up the pace and entered another finger as her hands gripped the sheets and her head lolled from side to was so tight and I could feel she was close.

" Sasuke, please!" she cried out.

"Please what, Hime?" I teased, licking her neck.

"D-Don't st-stop!" I withdrew my fingers, illiciting a low whimper from the goddess below me. "Sasuke!" she pleaded.

I got off the bed and stipped off my pants and boxers. When I climbed back on the bed Hinata blushed at my exposed body, hovering over hers. I settled myself inbetween her legs and propped myself up with my arms on either side of her, starring down into her large lust filled eyes.

"Hime…is it okay?" she nodded her head yes, without hesitation. "I promise, this will be the only time I hurt you." She nodded yes again in understanding.

I stripped off her nightgown and then her underwear. The sight of her bare creamy milk skin exposed for only me to see was too much. I took my member and placed the tip at the entrance of her womanhood. Slowly, I eased inside of her. I willed myself not to come right hten and there. She was so tight and hot, it drove me crazy! I pushed one final time burying myself deep inside her, as she hissed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

Several minutes went by in which nothing was said and neither of us moved. Finally, Hinata started wriggling her hips trying to get used to the feeling of me being inside her.

"Hinata, please stop moving." She instantly stoppled her movements. Her eyes were one again trying to read me.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" my eyes snapped to hers at hearing her call me without the honorific. "You can move now….Sasuke." she whispered, adverting her gaze as she blushed.

I didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, I pulled out untl ony the head was still in, then I eased myself back in, allowing her to get used to the friction. A few more times I did this until her legs wrapped around my waist urging me to go faster.

Little by little I sped up my pace. Hinata's nails dug into my back, breaking skin. Her screams grew more urgent and her panting shaky and shallow.

"Sas…Sasuke! ….please! AH!" she was so desperately close, as was i.

"Hime!"

As my thrusting became sporadic, her walls tightened, clenching onto my member. I thrust hard inside of her, pushing her over the edge into a beautiful climax. Her body arched up into mine as her head fell back into the cradling pillow. Not much longer I follower after her, clenching her body as close to mine, as if trying to fuse our bodies together.

Reluctantly, we both came down form our highs, each of us enraptured in pure bliss. I pulled out and lay down beside Hinata, pulling her body close to mine. Her head lay on my shoulder, a leg draped across my waist, and her hand drawing patterns on my chest.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"You know you don't have to add the –kun, right?"

"Mhm…but you're my Sasuke-kun." She smiled up at me."

"….hn."

"Ne? Sasuke-kun?"

"…yeah Hime?"

"Say it again, please?"

I looked down into her pale lavender moon eyes. "Say what?"

She looked down at my chest and continued drawing patterns with her finger. "You know…"

I thought about what she could possibly be hinting at. Then it hit me. I blushed. "I…uh…do I really have to?"

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" she begged.

"Fine…I…I…uh…shit!" I released a deep sigh then blurted out the words as fast as I could, "Hinata, I love you!"

* * *

**Well that is that. Let me know how you liked it. If you read through and got mad because it was a lemon then you can't be mad at me because I warned you in the beginning.**

**Before I go I would just like to say:**

** Lil' Nozomi - One shots are a good idea but I'm not good at one shots. This story was supposed to be a one shot :P**

** Lord Kami - haha I love it too! Thanks! :)**

** Aki666 - I'm glad you love my story so much haha Hopefully I won't disappoint you (no pressure lol)**

**And thanks to everyone else that reads. Domo arigato! \(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter's up. Classes are over on the 11th so I'll have more time to work on this story and _Fate of the Gods_ as well. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story. This chapter's a little more comical then the previous ones but it's still important to the story. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke POV

I woke up the next evening feeling more alive than I had ever felt in the 13 or so years that I had been a vampire. Hinata was finally all mine, and I definitely wasn't going to let her go now. I looked over to my left at the sleeping goddess beside me. There was no way I could ever get tired of looking at her. She looked like an innocent child, oblivious to the cruelness of the world and all the cold harsh truths it had to offer. And it was up to me to keep her that way.

Slowly I removed myself from the tangled mess of sheets and limbs and went to get dressed. My thirst was steadily growing and it took everything I had not to drain Hinata last night. I figured I could just step out for a quick second and get something to "eat" before she woke up hungry as well. After all, if I wasn't fed how could she feed?

I exited the apartment and made my way over to the stair case. On my way I bumped into some idiot, too drunk out of his mind to know where he was. I ignored the fool and descended down the stairs, only to bump into someone else.

Hinata POV

I felt him as he tried to slip quietly out of the bed. I wanted to ask him where he was going but my body was still exhausted from yesterday. A light blush came over me as I thought back to that moment. The thrill and rush I got was amazing. I felt so much closer to Sasuke-kun than ever before. It was like we had given more than just our physical selves to each other. Yeah, it was much deeper than that.

A few minutes passed and then I got up. It was 7:38 in the evening and I was so hungry. I put on Sasuke-kun's abandoned shirt from yesterday (it smelled like his cologne; pine mixed with smoke) and some boy shorts, and walked out into the rest of the apartment. A quick look around told me that Sasuke-kun must have been hungry as well and went to go "eat." My spirits fell, thinking back to my failed attempt to feed. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. The curtains in the living room had been drawn back to reveal a beautiful nightscape of the city and its many inhabitants. Somewhere among the hustle and bustle of the city was Sasuke-kun, looking for his next meal.

My fangs started to tingle with longing, eager to pierce the side of someone's neck and quench this thirst that was rapidly growing within me. "Hurry back, Sasuke-kun."

Just then there was a knock at the front door. I thought to just ignore it, knowing it wasn't Sasuke-kun; but whoever was knocking was not going away. After putting on some yoga pants, I opened the front door and gasped.

Sasuke POV

I scowled down at the person I had just run into, or more exactly knocked down. A girl with bubble gum pink hair was on the ground, spewing apologies as fast as she could.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She looked up at me in an attempt to truly show her guilt. Her eyes opened wide with shock.

Shit! I thought as I looked into jade green eyes and was taken back to that night at the club.

"Y-You're the guy from the club!" The girl practically screamed elated. She scrambled to her feet and brushed herself off. "So…do you uh…remember me?" The girl batted her eyes and looked away, feigning shyness.

Of course I remembered her; she inadvertently had been my saving grace in getting Hinata to be mine. Her name was Chika…. Or was it Momo? No. I think it was, "Yeah. You're Sukiyaki right?"

Her left eye twitched and an uneasy smile appeared on her face. "N-No. That's… That's not it."

"Hn."

"My name is Sakura. Like the flower."

"…Hn."

"What's your name?"

"…." I walked past her, ignoring the question.

"Wait!" she called out after me. I stopped dead in mid-step and looked down at my right arm which she was now clinging onto. "Please. At least tell me your name." I looked at her hands wrapped around my arm before turning a burning gaze towards her.

"Get. The fuck. Off." The predator instinct within me was driving me to drain her of all her blood and be done with the flamingo haired bitch. Luckily, for her, someone started calling her name from upstairs.

Hinata POV

When I answered the door I was met with a wide grin, bright azure eyes, and golden sunny hair. It was the guy from the club! I was in total shock. Maybe this was the gods' way of giving me a second chance to prove myself to Sasuke-kun?

"Hm? …hey. What are you *hic* doing in my apartment?" The blonde asked me through squinted eyes. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Nope. Not a second chance.

"Y-You're apartment? This is _my_ apartment." His face contorted as his drunken mind did its best to put the pieces together.

"But… I live in apartment….306? Right? That's *hic* what the landlord lady said when I *burp*, excuse me, moved in a few days ago… I think…."

I didn't know what to do. He was obviously too drunk so there was no believing anything he said and I never saw any moving trucks. If only Sasuke-kun was here. He would know what to do. Or maybe it was best that he wasn't here. He would probably slam the door in his face and pretend that nothing happened.

"My name is Hinata. What's yours?"

"Uh… Nerumo Unumeki."

"What?"

"No wait! *hic* Naputo Uguyaki…. Kazeto Usagi….. NARUTO UZUMAKI! That's it! *hic*"

"Well, Uzumaki-san, is there someone you can call regarding your apartment? Or will come and get you?" At this point he looked totally worn out, brain too tired from overthinking and too much booze.

"Well…. Sakura-chan was *hic* with me a minute ago." He looked around as if expecting the girl to pop out of thin air.

"How about we go look for her?" I came out of the apartment and closed the door. He beamed at me and said, "Thanks, Hikari-chan." Then he tripped over his foot and fell to the ground, face first. After helping the poor dear up, I wrapped an arm around his waist for support and led him down the stairs.

Sasuke POV

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Where *hic* are youuuuu?!"

"…..I'll kill you Naruto." She whispered under her breath as her hold on my arm became lax and I was able to pull my arm free before she could notice.

Down the stairs came a blonde haired guy. I instantly recognized him as the guy from the club and the drunken idiot who had bumped into me earlier. To his left was Hinata, holding him up as he clumsily made his way down the stairs.

"SAKURA!" The idiot blurted out once they made it down and he stumbled over to us. "Sakura-chan… This… This is… Um…."

"Hinata." I growled out at him.

"Right! This is… Hi… Hitomi."

"It's Hinata, you idiot!" I snapped at him as Hinata came to stand on the left side of me.

"Don't be so mean Sasuke-kun. Uzumaki-san is our neighbor." Hinata said as tiny as she could, noticing for the first time that the pinkette was staring daggers at her.

"Che! I've never seen him before."

"Sasuke-kuuun." Hinata whined, grabbing my sleeve in the process.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like to be touched." Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was looking confidently smug.

"N-Nani?" Hinata squeaked, letting go of my jacket sleeve. "Really, Sasuke-kun?" She looked up at me with doe like eyes.

"Of course not."

"But, you didn't let _me_ touch you." Sakura complained, trying her hardest to pout and look cute at the same time.

"Yeah, because you annoy the fuck out of me, Sansho. And don't call me by my name. It sounds disgusting when you say it."

"Hey teme! *hic* You better say you're *hic* sorry to Sakura-chan! …She can't help that *hic* she's annoying!"

"NAAAARRRUUUUUTTOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura growled.

I quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and used the momentary distraction to escape from those two idiots. Like hell that's my new neighbor! I have to get rid of him…Ah! I know! I'll just kill him. Yeah…that sounds good_._ I smirked at my fool-proof, or should I say – fool-ridding, plan.

Hinata POV

_*sigh* _Poor Uzumaki-san. I hope he'll be okay. I looked toward Sasuke-kun as we turned a corner and entered into the neighborhood park. He was smiling, something he didn't do often. I smiled to myself; this must be what the gods' had planned. Hopefully now Sasuke-kun will finally be able to be happy. At least until we have to move again….

* * *

**Let me know how you liked it. I know it wasn't very detailed and didn't really take the story anywhere...or did it? 0.o HAHAHAHAHAHA! Made you think that over didn't I? ;) Later loves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody. I know it's been a while and I am so terribly sorry for lying to you about updating more often but things came up. Hope everyone had a great holiday and I hope you have an excellent new year! Please enjoy :D**

**I do not own Naruto and [*SPOILER*] after what happend to Neji I don't want to TT^TT**

* * *

Hinata POV

We walked through the park with no real destination. It was only a little after 8 so there were still a few people wandering around. Most of them couples. I looked down at my left hand that was held firmly in Sasuke-kun's hand. He's always the one to initiate everything. I wonder why I can't be the one to hold his hand first. It's not like I'm afraid of Sasuke-kun, and holding hands is nothing compared to what we did. *sigh* I'm so hopeless.

"You ok?" I looked up and Sasuke-kun was staring at me, face straight but his eyes showed worry.

"Y-Yeah. Just hungry is all."

"Don't worry. I'll find someone." He smirked at me and we kept walking.

Fifteen minutes later and we still hadn't found anyone. My thirst was becoming too much to bear and I feared that at any minute I would strike out and attack the next person we came upon. Sasuke-kun must have realized this because when we came upon an empty playground he insisted that I sit and calm down.

"I'll be right back, ok?" I nodded my head yes and avoided making eye contact. I heard him sigh and watched as his feet began walking away. I sat on a swing, alone in the park, at night, feeling hungrier and lonelier than ever.

Sasuke POV

I didn't want to leave her alone but I had no choice. Because she was a new vampire she didn't have a good grasp on her hunger yet. If I was going to get her blood as quickly as possible, I had to do it alone.

"Fuck! There's nothing but couples here!" I cursed under my breath. I never liked killing someone when it came to feeding, but what I hated even more was killing someone when they weren't alone. It was too messy and too much work. Something I didn't have time for.

I kept walking deeper into the park. Soon I came upon a little pond and saw a man, probably in his mid to late 20s, sitting down at a bench overlooking the pond. A prime location for little old ladies who wanted to feed the ducks.

"Hang on Hinata."

Hinata POV

I silently moved back and forth on the swing. It was the only thing I could do to occupy my mind with something other than how hungry I was.

My swinging stopped when I heard the sharp snap of a twig and the soft thud of shoes on grass.

"Sasuke-kun?" I called out. There was no answer. I was about to get up and leave when I saw a dark figure come out of the trees nearby. Using my enhanced eyesight and the little bit of light that shown from the park lamps nearby I was somewhat able to make out the face of the person. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, it's you." I sighed. "Why didn't you answer me?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. My body froze while my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat.

"Because I'm not Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke POV

As I slowly approached the man, my fangs grew longer as the steady "thump, thump" of his heart penetrated my ear drums. I was no more than four feet away from him when I caught the smell of sea water in the air. _There aren't any oceans nearby_, I thought to myself.

"Correct" Said the man on the bench.

I froze. _Is he talking to someone on the phone?_

"Nope. Just me." The man turned around in his spot on the bench and grinned. All I saw was a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth like those of a shark. His eyes were beady and shifty and I could feel him analyzing me. "How are you?"

I was silent. I had never met, let alone **seen**, this man before but he talked so casually, like we had known each other for centuries.

"I know your brother, and so I feel like I know you as well…. Sasuke."

It only took a second or two for my brain to register what the man before me had said. _If he knew my brother then that would mean –_

"Correctamundo Sasuke!" he laughed and got up from the bench. "I, just like your brother, just like you, am a vampire." He started walking towards me. The cloak he wore, black with red clouds towards the bottom, billowed around him as a gust of wind swept by us. "Oh. I almost forgot about your little girlfriend. She's one of us too." He stopped a few paces in front of me.

Up close his skin looked like it had a pale blue tint to it. Something that was unusual even for a vampire.

"What do you want?"

"Oh…I don't want anything." He stepped back and then looked up into the dark night sky.

"Well then, why are you here?!" there was no reply. He just kept looking up into the night. "WELL?!" I yelled at him, my patience running thin. He finally looked at me again, as if seeing me for the first time, and said while smiling a toothy grin,

"Lovely night for a gathering, don't you think?"

* * *

**Oh snap! As my sister would say, "Shit just got real." lol R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I made it extra long because I love you all soooooooooooo much! :3 3**

**I do NOT own Naruto and in my personal opinion it sucks now :/**

* * *

"Tell me what it is you want!" Sasuke snarled at the shark like man in front of him. His teeth were bared and his hands balled into fists. _I need to get back to Hinata._

"Oh don't worry about your little girlfriend. She's in uh…_capable_ hands." The man smiled a toothy grin and looked mischievously at Sasuke.

"….what do you mean?! I swear, if you've done anyth – "

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said, 'Don't worry about your little girlfriend.' I'm sure Ita – OOPS! Almost gave away the surprise." He laughed dangerously.

"Itachi? He's with Hinata?!" Sasuke made to turn around and race back to the playground where he had left Hinata, but the strange man was in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, sorry but I can't let ya go just yet."

"Get the fuck out of my way or I'll kill you!"

"Again, terribly sorry but I can't. Itachi told me to keep you busy for a while. So…how are youuuuuu?"

Sasuke shoved the guy away from him, fangs exposed and ready for a fight.

"Now, now Sasuke I don't want to fight. I just want to do my job, get a bite to eat, and go back home. However," the stranger threw off his cloak and thick, leathery charcoal grey, wings appeared, "if you want a good ass kicking I can happily give you one."

Hinata POV

My body wouldn't move. My mind refused to think. I was trapped, trapped by my body's failure to work. _I need to get out of here. I need to get to Sasuke-kun!_

The man before me made no attempts to move. He remained under the dim light of the lamp post, his appearance mocking me. "Hello, Hinata-chan. It's been a while." I said nothing, not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't. If I had the power to talk I would have called out for Sasuke long ago.

"You sure have grown. Both you and Sasuke." He tried to smile, I guess to put me at ease, but it failed. Uchiha men were never good at smiling. "How have you been, Hinata-chan?" he asked so casually.

_I can't just sit here! I need to calm down so I can get out of here._ I did my best to relax my body. Fear was still coursing through me but my adrenaline had finally started pumping, enough to let me speak and attempt to get up from the swing. I was shaky at first but soon found my center and, by holding onto the chain of the swing, was able to steady myself. I looked over at him, the guy who changed Sasuke-kun's like forever. "I-Ita…chi."

"Ah. So you **are** capable of speaking. Very nice."

Sasuke POV

He tapped me on the shoulder from behind and yelled, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" I turned around swinging at him but he dodged it with no problem. Again he tapped my shoulder.

"Really now Sasuke! Where are you swinging?" he laughed as he dodged another punch.

"Stop jumping around and fight!"

"I already told you Sasuke boy. I don't want to fight. It's so tiresome."

"I guess running around does get pretty tiresome." I mocked. He laughed again. My blood boiled at the thought of not being taken seriously. _I don't have time for this!_

"Yeah you do." I ran towards him but he moved at the last second and tripped me, causing me to land in a bush. "Trust me Sasuke, you have _plenty_ of time. Why you would want to spend it using up all of you energy, however, is beyond me. Instead, we could be hanging out getting to know one another and all that jazz. For instance, my name is Hoshigaki Kisame. I like sushi, the beach, and a late midday snack. Now it's your turn."

I untangled myself from the bush and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. "Fuck off."

"You know, it's no wonder you don't have any friends. And Hinata doesn't count seeing how you've been forcing this whole situation on her in the first place."

"What did you say?" I growled out, knuckles turning white.

"I'm just saying. It's your fault she's in this mess to begin with."

"SHUT! YOUR! MOUTH!" I yelled as I lunged at him again, sense and reason gone from my mind.

Hinata POV

"How do you like being a vampire, Hinata-chan? Is it everything you thought it would be?" Itachi slowly started walking towards me. "Come now. You can be honest with me."

I didn't answer him. _How do I like it? Why would he care?_ I brushed those thoughts aside and focused on getting away. I didn't know which way Sasuke-kun went so it would be futile to try and find him. My best bet would be to leave the park and either go home or go to a populated area. _But what if he doesn't care about that kind of stuff and hurts someone?_

"And here I was, thinking that you could speak." Itachi stopped walking and stood several yards away from me. He sighed then said, "No need to be shy around me Hinata-chan. We are childhood friends after all. Or is it that you're trying to waste time hoping Sasuke will miraculously come and save you?" At these last words, Itachi's eyes glowed red.

There was no more hesitation within me. My legs took off running before I was even aware of it. I ran back onto the main path through the park, not caring if I was headed toward the exit or not. _I can always hide somewhere,_ I thought to myself as my feet carried me farther away from Itachi and, hopefully, to safety. "Oh Sasuke, where are you?!"

Sasuke POV

Maniacal laughter filled the air. Kisame was enjoying himself too much and I was wasting time.

"Want to know a secret?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped back, scared that he had managed to get so close without me noticing. Kisame jumped back a few paces before continuing, "I'm gonna tell you a little secret Sasuke dear. Know how I always have the answers to whatever pointless and meaningless question you ask without you even having to open your pathetic mouth?"

"….so you can read my moves as well…?"

"Exactamundo! I know what you're going to do before you even make an attempt at doing it. That's why fighting you is pointless and boring."

"Then why don't you just hurry up and kill me?"

"Well, for one, Itachi already told me not to. Second, vampires aren't supposed to kill each other, at least, not without a good reason. To kill you is to kill me and nobody wants that."

"I want do."

"Yeah, but nobody was talking about you smartass."

He suddenly went on a tangent about Itachi and him being a smartass too. The luxuries this man took during a fight were nothing but a slap to the face. I wanted more than anything to kill him. Screw being killed myself.

When I tuned back in to Kisame's drabbling he had somehow found himself on the topic of sushi and how it mocks people behind their back. _This is my chance!_

"I mean seriously! Sushi is an art right?! So it would make sense that it would find the person eating it inferior to itself or unworthy of eating it. Damn stuck up fish."

Hinata POV

My feet carried me to a deserted area of the park. There was a small lake and a bench overlooking it. If I wasn't in the process of fearing for my life I would have admired how quaint and tranquil the area was and planned a picnic for Sasuke and I. However, I _was_ fearing for my life and had no clue as to where Sasuke was.

I hid myself in some nearby bushes and thought about my next move. _If only I knew which way I was running. I'll be caught for sure if I don't at least figure out if I'm headed for the exit or not."_ I laid down flat on my stomach and peered through the bottom branches of the bushes. From where the bushes were I could clearly see the main path through the park, but regardless of if I looked left or right I couldn't tell which way led to safety.

"You always were bad at hide-and-seek, Hinata-chan."

I quickly sat back on my knees. _Where is he?! How did he find me so quick?! What should I do?! Should I run?!_ I shut my eyes tight trying desperately not to let any tears fall. _Oh Sasuke-kun!_

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was back at the playground. I was standing by the swing, hand gripping the chain tightly for support.

"Wha-What….ha-hap – "

"What happened? That's what I would like to know."

"B-But…I…."

"You spaced out."

"I-I…did what?"

"You spaced out….. In an attempt to escape this moment you receded into your mind. The only way for me to snap you out of it was to go and find Sasuke. See?" Itachi motioned for me to look down.

When I did so, there at his feet, sitting on his knees, was Sasuke-kun. His arms and legs were bound and his mouth gagged. There was blood coming from a cut somewhere in his bangs running down into his left eye. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't move!" I had barely twitched. "You stay right where you are, Hinata-chan. As punishment for wasting my time, and making me go out of my way to fetch Sasuke, you get to watch me slowly and painfully torture him."

"NO! PLEASE! I'll DO ANYTHING!"

Itachi reached down and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. Instantly, there was a muffled cry of pain. "SASUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I just dislocated his shoulder is all."

"But you only tapped him!"

"I know. Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't held back."

Tears were streaming down my face. _All because I blacked out... For escaping into my mind, and for what?! Even in my mind he still found me._

Over and over Itachi tapped Sasuke; on his leg, his stomach, his arm, his face. Sasuke's breathing had become ragged and shallow.

"PLEASE ITACHI! PLEASE! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

This time he punched Sasuke in the stomach. The gag in his mouth was slowly turning red, drenched with Sasuke's blood. "That's the point of torture, Hinata-chan." Itachi raised his fist, ready to hit Sasuke in the face. "Now to finish this."

"NOOO!" I screamed, running forward. Itachi's fist came down and then everything went black.

* * *

Hinata lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. Her face was full of pain, like she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, annoyed.

"That's my line. Who are you and what do you want with Hinata-chan?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the man, or in Itachi's opinion, _boy_, before answering, "That's none of you concern…. Dog."

"What did you call me?!"

"I thought you _dogs_ had great hearing?"

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. Not _dog_."

Itachi glared at the blonde in front of him, his eyes a blood red. Naruto kept staring Itachi in the eye, unperturbed. "It would seem you are…unaffected."

"Heh. Perks of being a dog I guess." Itachi's eyes turned obsidian.

"...I'm done here."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"I only came to watch. It was never my intention to actually confront anyone." Itachi started taking a few steps back into the shadow of the trees.

"Wait!" Naruto cried out, running over to where Itachi stood only to see him disappear before his eyes.

"Take good care of her, Uzumaki Naruto." Came Itachi's dark voice form the shadows.

Naruto turned around and around, sniffing at the air trying to catch the slightest scent of the mysterious man. The sound of a deep moan brought him out of his fervor as he looked over at an unconscious Hinata.

"Where is that teme?!"

Sasuke POV

_This is ridiculous. Nothing I did worked. He saw through all of my moves. Damn fish loving freak._

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Oh shut up."

"Hahahahaha! Sasuke, you sure are funny. You know, you and your brother sure are a hell alike. Like how you – "

"Kisame, that's enough. We're leaving." I looked over to the left as a dark figure made its way through the trees.

"Already?! But I was having fun!" Kisame whined.

"Things came up."

"Fine." Kisame's wings spread out.

"Itachi." I growled, eying my brother with disdain. Itachi merely spared a sideways glance in my direction and then he too spread his wings, ready to leave.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" I yelled, running over to Itachi. But it was too late. With a single flap of his wings Itachi was out of reach and in the air.

"Do you really think you are a match for me? Someone like you, who hasn't even mastered their wings, fight against me? You really are a fool little brother."

"I'll kill you without wings! Come down here and fight!"

"You seriously believe you have time to worry about fighting me? Did you forget about her already?"

"Hinata." I whispered, sense seeping back into me. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HER!"

"Don't worry Sasuke. I just played with her a little bit. That's all. Besides, there's a little…._guard dog_ watching over her."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Come on Kisame."

"Yeah, yeah."

Itachi looked at me one last time and turned to leave. Kisame followed suit after a final, "'Til next time Sasuke. Remember what I said about the tuna." And both were swallowed by the night sky.

* * *

"Damn playground. I know it's around here some – "I stopped mid-step. There by the swings was Hinata…and that DOBE. Her head rested on his knees and he was slowly caressing her cheek.

"And what the hell are you doing to her, Dobe?" I inquired, walking over to the two of them trying to hide my worry as I scanned her body for any sign of a wound.

"Shut it Teme. It's a good thing I was here."

I changed my attitude a little. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. "Fine. Did you find her like this?" Naruto looked up at me as I stooped down and picked Hinata up bridal style. I began walking. I wanted to get out of that park and never return again.

"No. When I found her she was standing up by the swing with the vague expression on her face. And her eyes were all…glassy looking."

"Is that it?"

"No, there's more. There was this guy, he sorta looked like you. He was standing over by the trees and he was staring at Hinata-chan with blood red eyes. It seemed like he was in a trance or something…. Well anyway, I could tell something was wrong so ran over to the guy and tried to punch him but he dodged it like he saw it coming! So much for being in a trance huh?"

I looked down at Hinata's face. She looked so pained, like she was dying. _What did you do to her Itachi!?_

Naruto continued, "After I missed him Hinata fell to the ground. I asked him who he was and what he wanted with her but he wouldn't tell me." We walked out of the park and continued walking home. "Do you know who he was?" We had finally reached the apartment building.

_Should I tell him? He did save Hinata…_ I sighed. "He's….my brother. Uchiha Itachi. As for what he wanted with Hinata…I don't know."

Naruto's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "No way! Really?!"

"Hn."

"Whoa! …But, hold up. Your brother. He seemed….unreal."

"What?" I looked at him confused as we climbed up the last flight of stairs to the 3rd floor.

"Yeah! He sort of reminded me of a, uh…hm….AH! A VAMPIRE!" We stared at each other. His face jovial and anticipating, mine stoic.

"Baka, vampires aren't real."

"Oh… Yeah… Guess you're right." I opened the door to Hinata and my apartment (it had never been locked because of a certain blonde drunken idiot and my desire to get away from him). "Hey uh… Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I waited for a reply but there was none. "Well?"

"Ah… It's nothing. I'm glad Hinata-chan is alright. Night." Naruto turned the doorknob of his apartment door.

"Naruto, wait." He looked over at me, a stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"Yeah Sasuke?!"

"Why did my brother refer to you as a dog?" If I hadn't been looking for it I would have missed it. In an instant Naruto's face fell and for a second his eyes turned red. But there was no way he was a vampire, right? "Well? Do you know?"

"Che. Like I would know that." Naruto scoffed and then he stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

_**Besides, there's a little….guard dog watching over her**._ I looked at Naruto's front door one more time. _There's no way. He can't be…_ I shook my head at the thought and entered the apartment, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Damn, what a night."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Read and Review :) Or not...doesn't matter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was in a pretty bad car accident the end of February. I had a fractured clavical so I was unable to do any typing. But, I'm all better now! :D While I was recuperating I had more than enough time to work on both stories so I can't wait to see everyone's response to where I'm taking the stories. **

**I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

_"Remember, in life; you must enjoy the little things._  
_Because you'll never know what tomorrow brings!_  
_Just be thankful that you can wake up each day,_  
_Never let any precious time in your life slip away."_

_ - "The Little Things", Mike Nissan_

Hinata POV

I was slowly losing my mind.

"No."

This was too much.

"NO."

What person could handle this?!

"NO!"

Over and over and over again the scene kept replaying itself; Itachi torturing a tied up and gagged Sasuke-kun. I stood by the swings, unable to move, unable to do a thing to help. _Why was this happening?!_ I shut my eyes to try and block out the images in front of me. I covered my ears to block out the sounds.

"Don't think you can escape this, Hinata-chan." Another muffled cry. "This is your fault and this is the price that must be paid for your weakness."

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees. "NOOOOOOO!" I sobbed, wishing there was something – ANYTHING – that I could do to help my Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke POV

Nothing I tried was working - shaking, yelling, pleading; everything I tried was useless in waking her up. Hinata's body shook and tears streamed from her eyes. Her face showed so much pain and agony and I felt so fucking **useless**! All these years and I _still_ wasn't strong enough to help those dear to me!

Hinata lay on her bed, and I knelt at her side. "What should I do?!" I gnashed my teeth and a second later tasted the bitter metallic taste of my blood. I licked my lower lip where one of my enlarged canines had managed to puncture it in my anger. As the wound began to heal, that's when the idea hit me.

I positioned myself over Hinata's shaking form, _Dear Kami let this work,_ I prayed silently, and then scoffed, _Like He's really listening to me._ I settled my face into the crook of her neck on the right. I breathed in her scent – she smelled of grass, dirt, and the outdoors – and could faintly smell Itachi on her. A low primal growl escaped my throat before I mercilessly sank my fangs deep into her pale, fragile neck, harder than I had intended. _You can't have her, Itachi!_

Instantly there was a sharp cry of pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I relinquished my hold on her neck, my fangs dripping with her blood, "Hinata?" I questioned quietly, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

Her eyes were still closed but her head sluggishly turned in my direction, "S….Sa…..Sasuke…kun?"

"Yes? Hinata?!" gradually, pale, dull, lavender eyes opened up to peer at me groggily. Then, as the cloudiness cleared from her eyes and without warning, she screamed! "Hinata?! HINATA!" She struggled in vein against my grip. "Hinata, please! Calm down!" I struggled to restrain her and keep her as still as possible, but she thrashed and kicked violently beneath me.

"NO! NOOO! I HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

"What?! WHY?!"

"Sasuke-kun….LET GO! HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU'RE TOO CLOSE TO ME!" Hinata cried, tossing her head side to side, eyes shut tight – but not tight enough to restrain the dam of tears that managed to break free and fall down the sides of her face into her beautiful midnight blue hair.

"HINATA, CLAM DOWN! It's….It's okay…." Her thrashing ebbed a little, but she still refused to look at me. "Hinata, he won't kill me. I wo-"

"BUT HE'S TOO STRONG!" this time Hinata opened her eyes wide, as if trying to convey everything that words couldn't. Hurt, fear, and desperation reflected in her eyes.

Dark, deep, obsidian pools stared into lavender, moon tinted orbs, "Hime, it doesn't matter how strong Itachi is. I'll become stronger and won't let him hurt us ever again."

"B…But….!" I wrapped Hinata in a deep hug, causing her to tense. I swore that I would make Itachi pay for what he had done to _my_ Hime. _Nobody touches what's mine._

"Hinata, I promise."

"…promise?"

"Yes. I promise to never let anything bad happen to you again." She looked up at me, eyes full of uncertainty. I kissed her forehead reassuringly and hugged her closer, "I promise…" Minutes later Hinata started to ease into my arms, her breathing steadying and her tears stopping.

We stayed locked in each other's embrace for the rest of the night and well into the day, both of us too afraid of what might happen if we let go for even a fraction of a second.

"Sasuke…kun…." Hinata mumbled into my chest. I gently stroked her head and thought, _When she wakes up I'll ask her what happened between her and Itachi._ I nuzzled into her hair and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto POV

I shut the door behind me and locked it. Turning around, my shoulders fell instantly when I saw all the boxes that I had yet to unpack.

"Aw dammit!" I stormed over to a pile of boxes on the coffee table in my soon to be living room. The box on top was labeled; "**Random Stuff**" and it frustrated me further that I hadn't properly labeled the box. I took my keys out of my pocket, too lazy to go and get a knife or a box cutter, and used one of the keys to cut the box open.

Even if the labeling was poor, it was still proper. I pulled out my old baby blanket that my mom made me, a box of kunai knives that I had bought online, and 8 cups of ramen. Realizing that unpacking the box wasn't really getting me anywhere I decided to call it a night and go to bed. That was until I noticed a dark mahogany box, the size of a ring box, sitting on top of more ramen.

I gingerly took the box and sat down on the couch. I flipped the small box over in my hands admiring the ancient markings that adorned it, and then finally opened it, revealing a magnificent blue crystal. I stared at the crystal, eyes glazing over slightly, before snapping the box back shut and tossing it, nonchalantly, back into the "Random" box of randomness; even though most of the contents was ramen, _Why didn't I call it "Ramen Stuff" instead of "Random"?_

"Think I'll have some ramen then go to bed." I said to no one in particular, getting up from the couch and grabbing a beef flavored ramen off the coffee table. I headed into the tiny kitchen praying I could at least find a fork or some chopsticks. "I'll unpack the rest tomorrow."

Location Unknown

"Well? How did it go?"

"….Not as well as I would have liked it to."

"Huh? Why? Somethin' happen?"

"There was a third party that I wasn't prepared for."

"Oh?"

"They are of no importance though. After all, there's no reason to fear a 'mutt."

"….hnhn. Very well, as long as the 'mutt' doesn't interfere with our plans."

"Don't worry…he's not even worth batting an eye at."

"Woah-ho! Whatever you say, Itachi. Can we go get some fish now?"

Itachi released a deep sigh, "Very well, Kisame."

The blue skinned man smiled a toothy grin, "Excellent."

* * *

**Alright! Well there you have it, chapter 8. I'm not sure why, but I really enjoy writing Kisame's character. :P I know he's OOC but I think this personality fits his as well.**

***bows low* Please R&R. But of course, you just reading it is enough :***


	9. Chapter 9

**HALO EVERYBODY! Sorry for such a late update. I started school again. I'm taking a Creative Writing class to help better hone my skills. No lie, I was starting to think that nobody liked this story anymore. I was going to delete it but I love writing it. So whether it's read or not, I will continue to update until the very end.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. Also, there will be a small little 3rd person POV. Nobody freak out.**

* * *

Sasuke POV

The next few days were hard to manage. Hinata, plagued with nightmares, refused to be left alone for long periods of time. I had no objections, but her need to stay underneath me made it hard come feeding time.

I had anxiously – and greedily – accepted the fact she would never feed off of anyone else but me. However, **I **still needed to feed so I could have enough strength for the both of us. The first night was easy. She had just gone to sleep and luckily there was some pathetic university student wandering about the alleyways looking for his next fix. By the time I got home, Hinata was just waking up. She had another nightmare about Itachi and was relieved that she was able to wake herself up this time.

A couple of days went by and things seemed to be going back to some semblance of "normal." That is until….

*knock, knock, knock*

I looked over at the cable box to see what time it was. 6:38pm. _Who in the hell could that be?_

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Dammit!" I pushed myself up off the couch and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole to see who it was and what the sun was doing. The bad news? I couldn't see who had been knocking. The good news? The sun was almost done setting. Meaning I could easily kill whoever it was that had dared to intrude.

I wrenched the door open, looked left, then right, and then cursed under by breath when I saw long chocolate brown hair. The person turned around, having been captivated with the city and how it gleamed in the sunset.

"Uchiha." Came the strong stoic voice of –

"NEJI-NIISAN!" Hinata squealed from somewhere behind me. She ran up beside me. "Oh nii-san! It's so good to see you!" She threw her arms around Neji's neck and instantly his stoic expression melted into a more loving one. I growled low in protest as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and softly laid his cheek on the top of her head.

I wanted nothing more than to snatch Hinata away and dig my teeth deep into his neck. _No! Wait! Where did that come from?!_ I stepped aside as Hinata led Neji into the apartment. I stood there looking at the duo. It wasn't until I felt a sharp burn on my left shoulder, as a stray ray of sunlight hit me, that I was brought out of my thoughts. I hissed and then quickly retreated inside. _Damn sun. Even if I wasn't a vampire I would still hate it._

Hinata POV

I was so happy to see Neji-niisan at the door! Shocked. But still very happy. The last time I saw him was about 4-5 years ago when my father had disowned me. Neji was the only one, other than my little sister Hanabi, to try and convince my father to not do it. However, I didn't care what my father did. As far as I was concerned I had already cut whatever ties I had with that man long ago. Besides, I had Sasuke-kun by my side. As long as I had him I could do anything.

I led Neji-niisan over to the black couch that sat in our living room.

"Would you like me to make something to drink niisan?"

"No. No. I'm fine. Thanks."

I sat down, next to the second dearest man in my life, and smiled. "So what brings you here niisan? How's Hanabi?"

"Don't worry. She's alright. In 4 more years she'll be able to leave and do as she pleases"

"That's good. Now if only we could speed up time."

3rd Person POV

The pair laughed. "If only…." Neji then took the chance to examine his cousin. She looked paler from the last time he had seen her, but that was over 5 years ago. But he also notice how she seemed to be much prettier than he had remembered her to be. There was some…..otherworldly beauty about her. Like one of those Greek goddesses, or something.

Hinata POV

"…san? Neji-niisan?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry Hina."

I giggled at my cousin's temporary moment of spacing out. Neji-niisan was** NOT** one to lose face around others, not even Hanabi and me. So it was kind of cute to see it happen.

"Hey….Hinata?"

"Yes, niisan?" There was an awkward pause before Neji-nii fixed me with a very serious face. "Y-Yes, niisan?"

"Hinata, you must be honest with me. Are you happy here?"

I stared owlishly at my cousin who was more like the brother I never had. The subject wasn't new. In fact, my cousin has brought the subject up so many times that it's actually a joke between Sasuke-kun and I (well me more than him). But this time was different. I could sense the sincerity, as well as the urgency in his voice. Sasuke-kun must have sensed it too because he came over and stood behind me.

"Are you still going on about that shit?! She's not going dammit!"

"I wasn't asking you, Uchiha."

"Anything regarding Hinata instantly becomes my business. Which means all of your questions should be directed to me, Hyuga." Was Sasuke-kun's curt reply.

"Very well." Neji turned a cold glare towards Sasuke-kun, "If Hinata is you 'business' as you put it, then where is the ring?"

The tension was running high and thick. Forget cutting it with a knife. It would take a chainsaw!

"Che. That's none of **YOUR** business. In the end, ring or not, she's staying."

"How about you let _**HER**_ decide, hm? She's not a child anymore."

In a second, two pair of eyes were locked onto me. I blushed and hid behind my bangs. My face was getting hot.

"Well Hinata?" Neji-niisan probed. "What do _**YOU**_ want?"

I opened and closed my mouth. My imitation of a fish out of water was perfect. Finally, on my fourth try, something came out.

"I-I-I-I…well….." everything went dark.

Sasuke POV

Fuck all of it! Everything! People, life, the hard shit **in **life! Just put all of it in one room and fuck it! That damned Hyuga bastard, Neji. Once again trying to take the only ray of light I have in this sick twisted world! How dare he?! The greedy bastard!

"This is all your fault, Uchiha."

"My fault?! You were the one pressuring her." I gingerly laid Hinata on her plush dark purple bed. The stress of it all, on top of her already unstable condition, was too much for her.

"That is not true. I merely wanted to know her opinion on the matter."

"Hn. Whatever. Just know, for the last damn time, that Hinata is **NOT** going anywhere." I was standing directly in front of him. Once punch. That was all it would take to knock him out. The bastard didn't even seem fazed.

"You can't have her to yourself forever." Neji turned to leave the room. I followed, both of us headed for the front door. Neji stepped over the threshold and before he got to the steps I spoke,

"You have no clue just how long forever is, Hyuga."

Neji paused, but never looked back. He descended the steps as I closed and locked the door.

"Even if she did want to leave. In the end, ring or not, she's mine for ever and ever."

* * *

**And boom goes the dynamite! lol Isn't Sasuke crazy?! I love him so much. He's a fun one to write.**

**Well, read and review. Tell your friends. Share it on facebook and twitter. Read it to your dog (or cat). Help others learn about the wonderfully addicting life of fanfiction. :D TTFN!**


End file.
